The Sun and the Moon
by lexy.lynne4
Summary: One night, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi find Kaolinite attacking a helpless girl. They fight Kaolinite and save the girl only to discover that she looks exactly like Sailor Moon. Who is this girl? Could she somehow be connected to the Senshi and the Moon Kingdom? Eventual OCxOC


Hi everyone! This is a pretty wild Sailor Moon story that I thought up one night. It's going to be a new love story with new characters, but within the Sailor Moon universe. It's a little out there, but I hope you'll all bear with me!

Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko's characters. I only own my OC's Hikari and Daisuke.

* * *

-Hikari's PoV-

* * *

"Great job today, Kari. You looked great out there," a voice said from behind me.

I spun around. It was Akiko, one of my fellow dancers and newest friends.

See, I just moved here a couple weeks ago when my dad was offered this great new job here in town. Luckily, I also found a great opportunity and was asked to dance for a brilliant school dance company.

I smiled back. "Thanks, Kiki. You were looking pretty amazing yourself."

"Oh, stop it," she laughed picking up her bag and joining me as we walked out of the studio.

"Hey, what do you have going on today?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know. My dad's working late again tonight. I suppose I'm on my own," I replied.

"So, my place then?" she piped up.

I laughed. "Sure, you're place."

* * *

[Later that night]

* * *

"Bye, Kiki!" I called. "Thanks for dinner!"

"Anytime, Kari!" she yelled back. "Be careful going home!"

I waved before headed down the street in the direction of my house. It was starting to get dark, but I hadn't thought much about it. I had never had trouble in this neighborhood before.

Suddenly, a woman appeared completely out of nowhere. She had long bright red hair and she didn't look like she belonged… at all.

"C-Can I help you?" I asked slightly taken back.

She cackled loudly and finally she said, "Sailor Moon, I finally have you."

_Sailor Moon?_

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked starting to back away.

She just continued laughing. Then she looked at me with dark eyes and her hair came flying toward me. I mean, all at once it was literally grabbing at me. I tried to run, but it grabbed my ankles, my wrists, finally my neck. I was lifted off the ground. I tried to scream, but she was choking me. This was impossible. What was happening to me? Was this a dream? A nightmare?

I was beginning to lose focus. I thought she was going to kill me right there. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a voice yell out and the hair fell away. I dropped to the ground gasping for air, but I was too faint. Everything went black.

* * *

-Usagi's PoV-

* * *

I stared at the girl lying on my bed. I couldn't believe how much she looked like me. Kaolinite had attacked her thinking she was me. We got there just in time, but she was already unconscious. I hoped she would wake soon. I wanted answers, though I wasn't even sure if she could give them.

I looked up at Ami who was looking at her scanner. "She is going to be alright, Usagi," she reassured me.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" I asked frantically.

"She has experienced a great deal of trauma," she replied. "Physically and mentally, I would say."

"She is just a normal girl, isn't she?" Makoto observed. "This could just be a coincidence."

"You really think it's just a coincidence that she was confronted by Kaolinite and she looks frighteningly similar to Usagi?" Rei asked skeptically.

"Not to mention the way her presence is affecting all of us," Minako added.

I looked back down. "You're right. I can't explain it, but I feel incredibly drawn to her."

"I feel it too," Chibiusa chimed in. "It's like she's part of us, like family." I looked over to smile at her.

Suddenly, I heard a groan and my head spun back around to the bed.

* * *

-Hikari's PoV-

* * *

_I'm in a place I've never seen before. It's bright and beautiful. There are flowers everywhere. I look down and see I'm wearing a delicate white gown. Then I begin to look around me. Behind me there is a gorgeous palace then right behind it I see the moon. No, that's not right. It's bigger and the colors are vibrant. I realize that I'm looking at the Earth._

I woke up and heard voices. I realized I was lying in a bed.

_Wait a minute, what happened last night._

I groaned and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a pair of glowing blue eyes that looked exactly like mine. I rubbed my eyes and looked closer. I was looking at a near mirror image of myself.

"Who- who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino," she said smiling. "Who are you?"

I looked around and saw four other women and a young girl all staring back at me.

I sat up a little. "My name is Hikari Taiyono. I just moved here a few weeks ago. What happened to me?"

* * *

"That woman," I remembered out loud. "She had these powers and she called me Sailor Moon."

I looked up and saw the girls all looking at the one who looked like me. Usagi. How did she look so much like me? I had never even met her before. What was going on?

"She thought you were me," Usagi explained. "I'm Sailor Moon."

"So the rumors about the monsters and the girls that fight them are all true?"

"Yes, and you seem to be a part of it too," one of the girls replied. She had dark hair and a matter-of-fact attitude.

"No way," I argued. "I'm just a normal girl. I don't dress up and fight monsters. I'm sorry."

I tried to get up and groaned as my head ached.

"You should stay in bed," one of the girls said. "You sustained several injuries."

She was holding a scanner of some kind and I wondered what it was telling her.

"I have to get home," I asserted. "My dad will be worried."

"Of course," Usagi agreed.

"Usagi," another girl cautioned.

"It'll be fine," she replied. "I would like to walk her home."

She helped me out of bed and I said thank you to the girls still gathered around.

They looked so worried. I wondered why. They didn't know me. Could they be worried for me?

We started on the way home in silence. Usagi glanced at me, but didn't speak until we were halfway to my home.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" she asked.

"No," I replied. "I'm sorry. You must be as confused as me."

She just nodded.

"I did have a odd dream though just before waking up. I don't know why, but I feel like it could mean something."

"What was it about?"

"I'm not sure. I was in a strange place. There was a palace and behind it I could see Earth. It was like seeing it from another planet."

"Or the moon," Usagi concluded.

"What?"

"I think you should get some rest tonight and come talk to us tomorrow," she decided. "Could you meet us at Hikawa Shrine after school?

"Sure. If you think we can figure this out, I'll be there."

"Good," she sighed. She smiled kindly as we reached my door.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"Of course."

She reached out and touched my arm and suddenly my vision changed. I was back in that place from my dream. This time she was there with me, my twin. Twin?

Then as soon as it had changed my sight was back to normal and I was at my door looking at Usagi.

Her eyes were wide and I knew she had seen the same vision as me.

"Goodnight, Hikari," she murmured almost dazed.

"Goodnight," I returned, but she was already walking away.

I went inside feeling tired and very confused.

* * *

-Usagi's PoV-

* * *

As I walked home I thought about the vision I had just seen when I touched Hikari.

We were at the Moon Kingdom. Both of us. I was looking at her and she was smiling back at me. She wore a white gown like mine. We looked like twins. Was that even possible?

When I got back the girls were still there waiting up for me.

"Is she alright?" Minako inquired.

"She's fine," I replied.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Usagi," Rei observed.

"What did you find out?" Ami asked.

"I think she's my sister," I surmised still in a daze.

"What?" the girls exclaimed together at once.

"She's meeting us at the shrine tomorrow after school," I added. "I think we'll find out more then."

* * *

I know, pretty crazy right? I hope you enjoyed it though! Please review and I'll be posting more soon!


End file.
